1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a board game and, more particularly, to a board game for providing entertainment to a group of players.
2. Prior Art
The use of board games as a means of entertainment is well known in the prior art. In general the game includes a board defining a track of adjacent spaces to be occupied by playing pieces, a plurality of playing pieces to be moved from space to space by players, and a random number generator to indicate the number of spaces the playing pieces can be moved.
Usually such board games are played upon a table with competing players seated around the table. This method of play unfortunately does not allow for any physical movement of the players, and may become mundane, especially for younger players. Sports activities, on the other hand, tend to have practices that are repetitive and so physically taxing that the participants get no enjoyment therefrom. This is especially true of swimming, where practices consist mostly of doing laps back and forth in a pool. It would thus be advantageous to have a means to play a game that can be incorporated into such swimming practices.
Board games known in the prior art tend to have cardboard based construction, thus limiting their use to dry/indoor areas. This unfortunately limits the conditions under which such a game can be played.
Accordingly, a need remains for a board game in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a board game that is easy to play, competitive in nature, fun and entertaining, and makes workouts more enjoyable. Such a board game provides a fun and competitive activity that not only encourages athletes to work in teams, but also gives participants something to look forward to at practice. This advantageously keeps the swimmers interested in the sport and focused during practices, thus resulting in improved performances during actual competitions. The waterproof components of the board game advantageously allows for game play in the wet environment where swim practices tend to take place. Such a board game is fun, competitive, skill-enhancing, team-building, convenient and durable for years of effective use.